


Story behind my howl

by Rainbow7792



Series: Moon Fall [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, BAMF Stiles, Born Werewolf Scott McCall, Character(s) death, F/F, F/M, Feels, Hybrids, Love, M/M, Mild Smut, No charters have died, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Slightly different canon, Supernatural Elements, Teen Wolf, The Supernatural Cure, Too many supernatural creatures to count, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Witches, Your Name (y/n), doppelgangers, sterek, supernatural Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow7792/pseuds/Rainbow7792





	Story behind my howl

The lights swung and flickered, the hall was the same as before but something didn't feel right... Not wrong just a little off, but then again what do expect when your sneaking through halls of Eichen House. Lydia held her phone tightly in her hand as she used the flash light to guide her down the hall she was looking for Meredith's file, she had told Lydia that she had find the spell book she made. Lydia didn't see how the spell book was going to work find anything out about the Dread Doctors, but Meridith simply said that the spell book was just a part of what she needed but that the real answers lie inside Eichen House and only a banshee could find them. Lydia found Meredith's room and took a look around for the book. After hours of looking she had not found a book but at least she found a page that looked to be from the book, she heard a grudged sound and decided it was time to leave. She thankfully found the elevator and pressed the bottom floor as she began to read the page. The door took a halting stop, Lyida looked up in shock as her expression changed completely. "You-your dead." Lyida shook in fear as she saw doctor Brunski with a crazy smirk on his face. "No one in this town stays dead for long. You probably wouldn't have guessed I'm controlling Aiden thought. Brunski said with amusement in his eyes as Lyida shook in fear. "But of course I can't let you leave with that information." Brunski said before raising his arm and knocking Lyida unconscious.


End file.
